Fan Girls! ONE SHOT :
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: WARNING- PRETTY RANDOM. I promised someone Id make a one-shot like this, and soo. here it is! Sorry its kinda bad XD REVIEW. :D Rated T for language


_This is just a one-shot I wrote for a friend. __J_

_Fang: I have a bad feeling about this… _

_Iggy: Lexie, AKA FireInMyHeart226, does not own MR. And I'm scared too Fang.. -.-_

_Me: Hehe.. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! (Yara, this is for you ;) )_

Fan Girls J

It was a normal day after Max and her flock had saved the world. Fang had ditched his other flock and rejoined the original flock because he couldn't stand being away from his Maxie-kins. So, all was well and Fang and Max were just walking down the street, when a black haired, Filipino, with blood red highlights came running down the street. She was very pretty, with dark brown eyes and a thin waist. Anyway, she was running and suddenly she saw Fang. Like, THE, Fang. So she squealed and tackled him.

"ZOMG," she said, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! But, Lex loves you more.. But STILL. I looove you!" She then slapped him. "That was for leaving Max!" and then, she kissed him on the lips. "And THAT was for being so damn hot!"

Max just watched this happen, as she was too shocked to do anything, until a pretty strawberry blonde (whose hair looked kinda orange..) with brown eyes, and a nice smile ran down the street holding a ruler. She then repeatedly hit Max with the ruler, and dragged off her unconscious body. Meanwhile, the Filipino (Whose name was/is Yara) had pulled out her cellphone.

"LEX!", she yelled into the phone, "FANGS HERE!" then, the other line disconnected and a tall girl with wavy, long brown hair and blue/gray eyes, ran down the street. She then looked around, spotted Fang, and tackled him. She then kissed him repeatedly until Yara pried her off of him.

"CALM DOWN!" Yara screamed at the brown haired girl (whose name was/is Lexie). Lexie nodded, and took deep breaths. Fang just stared at the two of them

"W-what… How the hell do you know who I am?" he demanded. Yara and Lexie giggled.

"We read the series! Duh!" they responded at the same time. They proceeded to scream 'JINX' in each other's face's repeatedly. Meanwhile, a pretty girl with short, dirty blonde hair and a name tag that read "HI Im Jenna! Want a high five for your face?" had spotted Iggy! She squealed and tackled him. Iggy rolled out from under her, and held on to Total.

"Total, my love, don't let her hurt me! HELP MEE!" Iggy screamed at the flying, talking dog.

"Nope. Have fun with the crazy chick!" Total said, before running away to wherever the hell flying, talking dogs run to. Iggy screamed and hid behind a tissue box. Jenna ran after him, and took a tissue from the box. She blew her nose, and looked everywhere, but she couldn't see Iggy! So, she took another tissue, and blew her nose again. Then she reached for another tissue to find that the box was empty! She picked up the box and bit it in frustration, and then she saw Iggy, kneeling where the tissue box had been. Jenna squealed, and pulled out a roll of duck tape. She then taped Iggy's mouth shut and put a blind fold over his already blind eyes. She then handcuffed him, and threw him into the trunk of her parent's car. Poor Iggy..

Anyway, while THIS was happening, Lexie and Yara were taking pictures with Fang and kissing him. Then, a very pretty, short brunette ran down the street and saw Yara and Lexie harassing Fang. But she also saw Angel!

"OMG, you're so cute!" she said, hugging Angel. Angel ran away, screaming "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THAT IS MY PRIVATE SQUARE!"

The brunette, (apparently named Dara.. Or Dana.. or Data.. Or something like that!) then ran over to Gazzy.

"Youre pretty cute too!" she said, hugging the Gasman.

Gazzy screamed. "DEFENSIVE MANEUVERS!" and then let one rip. Dara/Dana/Data then screamed and ran away. Gazzy gave himself a pat on the back, and ran off to go comfort Angel.

Nudge looked around, feeling awkward. "Umm.. Guyys? Im here too.." Just then, a pretty brunette with long, straight hair named "Juliana" ran down the street.

"Im unloved too! Wanna cuddle? I HAVE RABIES!" said Juliana, and Nudge ran off after Gazzy, screaming "WTF IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Then, a pretty girl with light brown hair and pale skin skipped down the street. "NARGLES, NARGLES! I NEED MY UNDERPANTS BACK!" she then caught a ride with a Martian and went back to her home planet, Saturn.

While this was going on, Fang was being forced into a pink princess dress by Yara and Lexie. Fang was crying for his mommy.

"PLEASE! Ill do anything! Just don't make me wear pink!" he screamed. Yara and Lexie looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"ANYTHING?" they asked. Fang nodded.

"You have to marry us!" they shouted, and they each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him to a nearby chapel. They then lived happily ever after.

The Freaking End.

_Hahahaha that was so bad.. Im sorry for the crappiness, but I promised some people I would make a one-shot! So, there it is! Review and tell me what ya think ;)_


End file.
